


A Queer's Last Wish

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Poetry, Queer Themes, Slam Poetry, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: People have a way to erase queer identities when they can no longer protest.All you can do is wish someone will be there to protest in your place.
Series: Poems (original work) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 3





	A Queer's Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? I found another one from way back!

When I die, 

Don't let me die straight. 

Don't let the world think that I enjoyed sex and romance strictly with the opposite sex. 

When I die, 

Don't let me die cisgender. 

Don't let the world remember me through misgendering. 

Don't let them bury me in the wrong cloths, 

Don't let them cover it all up with their fancy words.

History came as history goes, 

Twisted with every word. 

Just because I talked to that one once, 

doesn't mean that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with them. 

Take the evidence, don't throw it away. 

Don't let it rot as it's being washed over again. 

Hold it up, don't let them bury me deep down in their lies

Pass it around, don't let them ignore my cries. 

Don't let them walk over my grave as I lie. 

Don't let them erase me when I die. 

If I am to be remembered somehow,

Remember me as the queer that I was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
